the mirror
by lazetta croft
Summary: janelle is a girl of twelve years, nothing really matters much to her. but then, a nieghbour goes missing. i rated it k because it has no foul language. added a plus because of blood
1. Chapter 1

**i made this fanfiction a little suspensy one. the chapters are longer than i usually write, so do give me feedback. if i discontinue, remember that we have exam torcher. i might continue it later!good day.**

Janelle shook her head. She had not seen Mr. lance since morning. Mr. lance was a kind neighbor, who often liked talking to children. But looking at Mrs. Lance, she felt stupid.

Of course, you don't get worried when a 35 year old goes missing.

It simply didn't matter.

Janelle was a twelve year old with dark eyes and hair. She had a small scar at her forehead. Not much kind and polite like Mr. lance, she always ended up in mess.

Janelle wiped her forehead of the sweat. Profuse sweat. She was weeding the garden ,when mars lance decided to barge in and turn supernova over them.

The 'them' consisted of Janelle and her cousin , who always was unimportant.

"are you sure?" she asked again.

Janelle nodded.

"okay, then." she shook her head and left.

Janelle couldn't say that mars lance was not kind. It was just as she was overly …err…clumsy. She was dangerously clumsy , so children decided to stay away.

Janelle met her friend stacy in the blooming park of the colony.

Stacy was a fun-loving creature and a scaredy cat.

"mr. lance is missing? Maybe he has gone to Egypt to see the leaning tower of pizza!"

I gave her a good smack in the head, some people began to stare.

"this is serious."

"okay, okay…but you still don't get to hit people."

I smiled.

Out of the blue, we heard a siren.


	2. Chapter 2

Janelle and stacy ran to the apartment. Mrs lance had called the police.

Goofy lady.

But then, we saw it.

The body.

Mr. lance was lying in the room in a heap of blood.

It looked like he struggled a lot first, as he was covered in scars. His eyes were still open. Mrs. Lance sat with a pale face in the corner. Some people talked to the police.

"I say, mrs. Lance has nothing to d-"

Suppressed .

"mrs. Lance is innoce-"

Suppressed.

But I shout came from Valerie d' was a disgrace to our fighting.

"I saw it ! she killed him!"

This time, the police nodded and began dragging mrs. Lance.

Many people tried to block but failed.

Janelle looked as mr. lance's body was also carried away.

The already scarce people also left the scene. The only on there was stacy, Janelle and lucia.

Lucia was a sixteen year old girl, fond of intervening people. she was also nicknamed poky for her poking nature.

But, she was a nice person to be helped by.

"I kinda feel happy." She mumbled in a light voice."he was a terrible person."

I intended to smack her down but stacy held my fist.

"mist-take-ken"

" was terrible. Haven't you heard?"

Stacy also wanted to smack her now.

'what?"

"duh, come with me girls."

Stacy looked at me.

A nod.

'fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**it took me long to write this chapter! sorry, i was writing another fanfic. updating a chapter is a long boring process after all.**

janelle jumped over the small ditch. _This place was filthy!_ Well, of course it was as Lucia was interested .she pointed inside the hut .Stacy pulled the door.

Inside was a truth so unthinkable.

There were children. lots and lots of children. all tied up.

"wha-"

"now believe me?"

Janelle couldn't stand it. She spoke in a icy voice ,"why didn't you open them? or even inform the police?"

"he was suspicious of me, his men had all their attention on me. now he is dead, his men are not concerned. also, he couldn't kill me as my mother is her sister."

Stacy and Janelle passed astonished looks to each other. "lucia!"a voice ever so soft, but heeding it was important.

Lucia took a dignified leave.

Stacy walked with Janelle towards the apartments.

Stacy broke the chill," we should call….."

"no use.." Janelle interrupted." We need proper evidence . there is no proof that all that deeds were done by mr. lance.""no, I meant ,lets call your mother to make a hot chocolate for me!"

And it was the second time Janelle gave a good smack to stacy.

Stacy sipped her hot chocolate as Janelle eyed he closely. 'The girl always gets whatever she wants' the thought was unavoidable, so Janelle retreated to her room after dropping stacy outside.

A loud knock interrupted her daily routine. Stacy? If it was her, Janelle was gonna make sure that she would not go back one in piece.

Mrs. Valerie d'champ gaped her with her malicious eyes.

Janelle's mother ran to receive her. She sat on the sofa with a loud creak that went like creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

 _"go on and stuff your mouth with potatoes fatty"_ a voice rang in the mother –daughter duo's heads.

Maybe mother- daughter –teasing-bonding.

Anyway, mrs. Valerie was quite jolly today. Might be because the lance's are gone. She began the good- for –nothing- talk.

"you know that mrs. Lance has been arrested for the murder of her husband?"

" yes."

' oh well, do you support the women saying she is innocent?"

A nod

"why isabelle, I never knew that you were so dumb! It is her only, the protesters are misguided . I saw her with a knife."

" did you give the knife to the police?"

"no, but you should already-"

'then I have nothing to talk about with you ma'am the door is at the left and the time is good for you to leave." janelle's mother was quite straightforward. She knew that mrs. Valerie had a grudge against mrs. Lance. It was so clear she killed him!

Mrs. Valerie, however, silently smirked and left.


	4. Chapter 4

" she is a woman with one lost head , isn't she?" janelle's mother smirked, shaking her head. She didn't like valeriethecreep either. Janelle nodded in bemusement. It was usually unusual for her unuasually act soooooo usually unusual . "what?" she lost the thin line between smirking and chuckling. She threw a cushion at her face, leaving her wide eyed. "well, a woman ought to hang out." She picked up the leftover pieces of her self esteem and left.

Janelle stared out of the window till her mother was out of the scene.

She is getting way to cocky to be like herself. Janelle poured the chilliest juice in a glass and poped of in front of the television.

Out of the blue, the lights went out.

"huh?" Janelle visibly jumped out of her skin. And again for no reason.

She shrugged and waited the moment to pass out until she heard a thunk. And voices?

"shittttttt man!:"

"trouble."

"there is a girl in the house!"

Janelle sensed her way, and picking up a bat, she shouted." who's there?"

There was a hard hit on her head and she passed out.


End file.
